


【豆东】叛逆爱情故事（15）

by ccwzj



Category: Guardian - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 13:57:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15931835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccwzj/pseuds/ccwzj





	【豆东】叛逆爱情故事（15）

冯豆子跟皮大聪的服装事业开展得如火如荼，第二批的销售量也很可观，有不少想要代理的经销商来找他们，两个人有些忙不过来，皮大聪思虑很久，把在淮州的冯小米接过来一起帮忙。  
皮大聪认为他们要开一个网络平台，现在都是互联网时代了，只靠线下获得的收益仍然有限。但冯豆子却几次含糊其辞推据了皮大聪的提议。他是觉得现在尤东东已经怀孕快四个月，不能长时间坐着画图，而且他也想在家多陪陪尤东东，不想整天在外面跑来跑去。  
反正也不急在这一时，他跟皮大聪挑选了一些第一批销售比较好的单品复刻重新上市了一下，新款打算等到尤东东生完宝宝之后再说。  
但其实做生意趁热打铁很关键，他们现在正处于上升期，如果想要开辟新的平台正是好时候。可冯豆子没想那么远，他总是一副“车到山前必有路”的架势，从不着急。而且他以前一直赔钱，只有这次赚到了，美滋滋想着先享受了再说。  
皮大聪见跟他说不通，倒也不难理解他的选择，便自己去跑线上平台的事去了。  
于是尤东东就发现最近冯豆子在家的时间多了许多。  
他不怎么干涉冯豆子的工作，但也十分好奇：“你最近怎么这么闲？”  
冯豆子躺在沙发上看剧，不正经回道：“有空在家陪你不好吗？”  
他说话常常没个谱，尤东东已经习惯了这种不着调，但这次他以为是因为自己没给出第三批设计图的原因，让冯豆子无事可忙。  
尤东东有些抱歉：“我最近都没什么灵感，画不出来，第三批你可能得在等等……”  
没想到冯豆子听完这些还挺吃惊，奇怪问他为什么还在画图。  
尤东东：“我不画图……那我干嘛？”他每天闲在家也要给自己找点事做啊。  
“别画了别画了。我们不做第三批衣服了，等你生完孩子再说。”  
尤东东感到奇怪，“你跟二姐夫商量过了吗？”  
“说过了。”冯豆子不耐烦地从沙发上坐起来，“你要是真那么闲，设计点小孩子衣服，回头我找人定做去。”  
“可我没画过小孩子的衣服……”尤东东有些无措。  
冯豆子大手一挥，替还未出世的宝宝做了决定，“随便画吧！你设计的你儿子肯定喜欢穿。他就算不喜欢我也要打到他喜欢。”  
尤东东：“……”这也太暴力了吧？  
话虽这么说，尤东东还是开始浏览起婴幼儿服装设计的网站和书籍。然后发现款式其实很有限，主要是舒适度为先。  
冯豆子买了很多给新生儿读的图画书和绘本回来，每天中午和晚上趴在床上给尤东东念，不过往往尤东东听得还津津有味，冯豆子自己却先睡着了。  
如果尤东东没有困意，他会继续翻翻那些绘本，看着看着，偶尔也会有灵感突然闪过，随手寥寥几笔记录在速写本上，有时间再细化。  
他之前从来没接触过童装设计，上学的时候因为没考虑今后往这方面发展，课程都没怎么认真听过。但是谁会不想给自己的孩子设计衣服穿呢，他最近已经能感觉到胎动了，每一次肚子里有动静，他都觉得是宝宝在催促他，撒娇管他要漂亮衣服穿。  
不过好在尤东东功底不错，涂涂抹抹也画了一些图出来，虽然他自己不满意，但冯豆子看完之后觉得就是为他儿子量身定做的。  
尤东东觉得他太夸张了，都还不知道他儿子长什么样呢。  
冯豆子臭屁道：“当然跟我小时候一样啦！你老公我小时候可是全区第一帅小伙。”  
尤东东撇嘴：“我看是全区第一欠揍小伙还差不多。”  
“怎么着？你不信啊？要不是我小时候照片都在老家，我现在就拿过来给你当面证明！”  
尤东东本来只是调侃他，听他这么一说倒真动了想看他小时候照片的心思，“拿不过来就拍过来呗，都21世纪了手机干啥用的？”  
“我爸年纪大了，弄不明白那东西。唉。”冯豆子想了想，还是觉得不甘心，自己的威风一定要向尤东东展示一下，他打电话去冯大米那问她有没有。  
冯大米说没有，让他没事别总起幺蛾子，多大的人了。  
“之前让你带过来你嫌丑死活都不带，现在又要，我上哪给你找去？”  
冯大米——专业拆台冯豆子三十年。  
尤东东在他身后听到这话噗嗤一声笑了，直到晚上吃饭他还没绕过这个梗，捧着碗对冯豆子道：“全区第一帅小伙，麻烦再给我填碗饭呗？”  
冯豆子一摔筷子：“尤东东你有完没完了！我都说了那是我姐污蔑我瞎说的！我根本没说过那话！”  
尤东东就笑着说好好好，顺手拿过他的碗，起身去厨房，“那还是我给全区第一帅小伙盛饭吧。”  
冯豆子：“不吃了！气饱了！！！”

照片的事最后就这样不了了之，冯豆子严禁尤东东再提，提一次他记一笔，日后都是要还的。尤东东虽然不知道他所谓的“还”是怎么个还法，但还是给他留了面子，没再当面提过，背后在速写本身上悄悄脑补画了很多小时候的冯豆子。  
他人像画得挺好，上学的时候就被老师夸过，谈不上精致，但速涂一个小孩还是不在话下。  
冯豆子不再忙工作之后，开始着手搞他原本就想弄的儿童房，每天在网上搜图看，各种风格都觉得好，恨不得他家能有十个房间给他发挥。  
他不知道在哪找了一个房间设计师，看到好看的设计就发过去，微信每天滴滴响个不停。  
尤东东是做过冯豆子的甲方的，深知被他审美折磨的痛苦，有些看不下去。  
“我看卡通墙纸那个就挺好，男孩女孩都挺合适的。”  
冯豆子挠头，“会不会有些太幼稚啊？万一他长大以后不喜欢怎么办？”  
尤东东：“不是你说的不喜欢也要打到他喜欢？”  
冯豆子：“我什么时候说的？这也太暴力了！”  
于是尤东东丢了手里的图画书过去跟他一起挑，最后敲定了涂淡蓝色的墙，再贴一面蓝色底调的卡通墙纸，“到时候床单和其他家具选色彩鲜艳一点的中和一下就行了，不然房间整体太素。”  
冯豆子把尤东东说的给设计师发了过去，那边这回回的很快，直夸他选的好，问他是不是受了什么高人指点。  
冯豆子笑嘻嘻回了一个表情，“我老婆指点的！”  
尤东东看他聊天记录觉得好笑，“你早该来问我，自己在那选了好几天也没选出什么来。”  
“我这不是等你过来吗，看你什么时候良心发现能来帮帮我。你整天就看我一个人在那愁，搞得像那不是你儿子似的。”冯豆子翻个身躺在床上，长舒一口气，“这孩子以后肯定是个磨人精，还没出生就知道这么折腾他爹我了。”  
尤东东心道少把锅往孩子身上推，明明是你自己折腾自己。  
敲定了房间整体设计，冯豆子让人来把之前次卧的家具搬走，到建材市场卖了。自己也开始跑各种家具广场，选儿童床和书桌衣柜。  
他其实很想跟尤东东一起逛，但尤东东现在肚子很大了，不适合长时间在外面逛街走路，他之前还说可以用手推车推着他，像宜家那种大的购物车，让他坐在里面，还能拍网红照片。  
尤东东觉得他简直在异想天开，“得了吧，你有脸推我没脸坐。而且你看哪个怀孕的人坐那种车啊？你不想要你儿子了就直说。”  
冯豆子没办法，只好自己出去逛，但又选得眼花缭乱，觉得每个都好。  
他打开手机跟尤东东视频，一个个拍给他看，让导购跟他讲每种家具的优缺点。  
尤东东头一次见到这样选家具的，虽然人在家里但心在冯豆子身上，也跟着累，尤其视频里偶尔闪过路人的眼光，尤东东觉得特别不舒服，像在看智障。  
视频开久了他忍不住就觉得有点烦，兴致缺缺，也提不出什么好建议。  
冯豆子也逛得很累，坐在一边小座位上休息，顺便跟导购瞎侃。视频没关，所以他们聊天的内容尤东东也能听见。  
前面的对话就是很官方地询问顾客需求。冯豆子太能扯了，聊着聊着把自己的衣服也跟人家推销了一番，叫他有空逛逛，提自己大名还可以打折。  
后来导购就问起为什么他一个人来，冯豆子就说他老婆怀孕了，出来走这么久怕他累。说着说着又扯回衣服上，说那些衣服都是尤东东设计的，顺便把尤东东好一通夸。夸得尤东东隔着手机都觉得有些脸红，他甚至怀疑那些都是冯豆子故意说给他听的。  
没想到那位导购听完他这一番搞传销一样的推荐，最后却说，“您一定很爱您的Omega吧。”  
这句话让两位当事人都一愣。  
这么久了，他们谁也没深入思考过这个问题，就这样稀里糊涂地住在了一起，每天大吵没有但小吵不断。  
尤东东虽然承认自己对冯豆子动心了，但他们之间毕竟还有很多不确定因素，那份协议还在他家床垫下压着呢。只不过平时他会刻意不去想那些，也愿意跟他一起设计房间给未来画画美好蓝图。可他从没向冯豆子要过一句承诺，也没问过他那些情侣间都会问的问题。一是他觉得矫情，二是他其实有些害怕得不到一个真心肯定的答案。  
平时他听冯豆子一口一个“老婆”叫着，从来没反驳过。大家都是成年人了，较真那么多没意义。但是很多没意义的东西也是需要的，不然为什么几十年来大家都喜欢问呢？  
冯豆子爱他吗？他从来不敢问。因为他每次一旦有这样的念头，都会先扪心自问，那你爱冯豆子吗？  
尤东东不知道，他给不出答案。  
心动可以等于爱吗？  
现在一个陌生的导购突然把这个问题抛到了他们面前，尤东东发现自己还是没有勇气去面对这个问题的答案。他慌了神，突然就把视频挂断了。  
这边的冯豆子也明显愣了半晌，恍惚中甚至都没发现视频已经结束了。  
他习惯性地笑了笑，又是一副混不吝的表情，看向导购，“是吗？这都被你看出来啦。我的Omega我不爱难道你爱啊？”  
导购忙道歉说他没有这个意思。  
冯豆子摆摆手示意没关系，这才发现尤东东早已中断了连线。他叹了口气，抬头再看眼前偌大的家具广场突然一阵心累，不想再逛了。  
最后他只记了几个货号，又留了电话，跟导购说改天再来。临走还不忘提醒他要记得去自己那买衣服。  
冯豆子满怀心事出了家具广场，还陷在刚刚那个问题和尤东东突然断了视频的复杂情绪里出不来。他就想不明白，尤东东是怎么回事？  
他自己又是怎么回事？  
正琢磨着，手机突然响了，是个陌生的号码。  
冯豆子因为之前跑经销商最近又联系家装设计跟都好多人留了电话，虽然他不认得号码，但还是接了。  
接通之后那边却久久没有声音，冯豆子满肚子气正愁没地儿撒，语气恶劣道：“谁呀？神经病啊打电话不出声？”  
他说完这句，电话里接着就传来一阵阵气声，像是在哭。  
冯豆子心想卧槽，大白天闹鬼，谁给他打电话呢，吓得赶紧要挂。  
按挂断键之前，那边又突然没了哭声，一个女声颤抖着问道：“是豆子吗？”  
冯豆子觉得这声音有点耳熟，但一时又想不起来是谁，“你谁呀？有话快说有屁快放。”  
“我……我是萌萌……”  
萌萌？冯豆子听到这俩字手机差点掉了。这还真是大白天闹鬼，萌萌怎么会给他打电话？

“你有什么事？”


End file.
